Presently, the technique of face recognition and synthesis is mainly used in the security and monitoring industries. This technique can be used in aspects including personal computer, mobile phone, entering or existing Customs, public monitor or vault of the bank to protect the operation of system or prevent intentional fraud from the dangerous person.
Taiwan patent application No. 094126661 discloses a face recognition method based on five basic facial features therein. In this Patent, the five basic facial features are found out and classified to compare with the database, and then the recognizing result is determined. However, the method proposed by the patent simply uses the human instinct to select the five basic facial features of human face, which may not have the best discriminating capability. Therefore, it is possible to select a better set of facial features and improve the recognition accuracy.
Taiwan Patent No. 397,948 discloses a method of electronic synthesis of face image production and the apparatus thereof. The patent defines several basic face shapes and amends certain sections on the basic face shape, which means that by choosing different components such as eyes, mouths or noses to synthesize and make a human face. Similarly, these components intuitionally defined by human instinct are not the representative components with the most discrimination property on human face, so that the result acquired is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,468 discloses a face recognition method using Kernel Linear Discriminant Analysis. The method reduces the dimension of characteristic vector of a human face to a lower dimensional space, and compares it with the characteristic vector. However, the method that directly converts the human face down to the vector is too rough. A slight difference on the face would lead to the gigantic divergence between the vectors. Besides, this method will result in too much load when performing the comparison calculation, and cost too much time and resources.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,346 discloses a face recognition method according to the facial components and the apparatus thereof. The facial components are still predefined by human; the patent uses weighted method to determine the similarity between two faces. Yet the way of definition would be still subjective, and the recognition accuracy cannot be effectively elevated.
Therefore, the abovementioned prior art not only take time when calculating, but also remain inaccurate to the acquired result. There are still a lot of difficulties and inconveniencies in the practical application.
In order to overcome the drawbacks exist in the prior art, a methods for face recognition and synthesis is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.